


Disfraz

by Haunne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunne/pseuds/Haunne
Summary: Eren ama lo que trae Halloween pero esta vez Halloween es realmente especial.





	Disfraz

Halloween se acerca y es la fecha favorita de Eren del año 

Ama disfrazarse y todo lo que trae Halloween

Su mejor amiga este año ofrecerá un fiesta de Halloween y aún no decide que disfraz usar   
    
Ama usar disfraces de criaturas sobrenaturales   
Está entre usar un disfraz de hombre lobo y en usar un disfraz de zombie   
Esos son sus favoritos 

Después de pasearse frente a su espejo durante demasiado tiempo decide que usará el de zombie

Ropa rasgada y manchada   
Paso unas buenas dos horas sentado a mitad de su casa mientras su amiga lo maquillaba   
Lo habría hecho él pero habría sido un desastre y Mikasa se veía emocionada con la idea de maquillarlo 

Cuando ella termino y lo dejo ver su aspecto en el espejo quedó realmente asombrado   
Ella era espectacular en eso   
Tal vez debería cambiar de rumbo y trabajar en efectos especiales 

Estaba contento con su disfraz lucía bastante realista   
Eso era genial   
Espero otra hora mientras Mikasa se arreglaba   
Estuvo enviando mensajes a su amigo Armin   
Habían acordado encontrarse una hora antes de la fiesta para terminar de arreglar las decoraciones en la casa de su amiga 

Cuando Mikasa estuvo lista tomaron las llaves y fueron a la casa de ella   
Ella iba vestida con un ajustado traje estilo japonés   
Eren se rió para sus adentros, siempre le hacían bromas a Mikasa por parecer asiática y ella decidía vestirse como una para Halloween   
Listilla

Armin ya estaba ahí   
El estaba disfrazado de un bonito elfo   
Realmente le quedaba ese disfraz 

Estuvieron una hora completa decorando el lugar como una casa del terror 

Habían ordenado mucho alcohol a una botillería local, Mikasa tenía mucho dinero que gastar 

Cuando terminaron de ordenar todo, el lugar lucía genial 

Tomaron unas cervezas y las abrieron   
Pusieron música alta en el equipo   
La gente no tardó demasiado en llegar 

Al parecer Mikasa había invitado a toda la universidad local, la casa estaba repleta, el patio y ante jardín también estaban llenos de gente 

Todo el mundo bebiendo, bailando, conversando e incluso algunos teniendo sexo en algún rincón 

Eren paso cerca de una pareja teniendo sexo ruidoso y rudo a mitad del salón  
Y sonrió   
El lugar pronto se iba a convertir en una gran orgía si los demás seguían a esa pareja 

Las fiestas que organizaba Mikasa siempre se salían de control   
Una vez había despertado sin acordarse absolutamente de nada de lo que había hecho pero sus amigos como buenos amigos que eran lo habían grabado bailando desnudo encima de una mesa   
Eso había sido vergonzoso 

Esperaba que esta vez pudiera acordarse de la mierda que hacía   
Fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso de vodka 

Al entrar noto a un joven apoyado contra el refrigerador   
Él no llevaba disfraz 

Eren jamás le había visto pero por alguna razón se le hacía conocido   
Paso frente a él y se sirvió vodka en un vaso 

Se acercó al desconocido

-Hola, se te olvidó el disfraz? 

-yo estoy usando un disfraz

Eren se rió   
El tipo no llevaba uno

\- de que? 

-no es obvio? De humano 

Eren se atragantó con el vodka por reírse muy fuerte 

El tipo tenía algo de humor eso era agradable 

Luego de recuperarse de su ataque de risa se quedó ahí para conversar con el desconocido 

Estuvieron hablando cerca de una hora de muchas trivialidades   
A Eren le agradaba el tipo, era interesante 

Estuvieron tomando bastante y en algún momento se habían acercado tanto como para besarse 

El cerebro de Eren dejo de funcionar y se inclinó para besar los finos y rosado labios del desconocido agradable 

Pensó que iba a ser rechazado pero su beso había sido correspondido 

Comenzaron a besarse y frotarse entre sí   
La música estaba alta pero Eren podría jurar que escucho al tipo gruñir cuando sus erecciones se frotaron 

El cerebro de Eren se derritió   
No le importaría demasiado ser follado allí en la cocina frente a cualquiera que pasara por ahí 

Se separaron y Eren tomo la mano del tipo y lo llevo escaleras arriba a alguna habitación  
Aunque no le molestaba tener sexo en la cocina no quería ser grabado 

Después de encontrar algunas habitaciones ocupadas al fin llegaron a una vacía 

Se volvieron a besar aún con más intensidad que antes   
A la mierda el disfraz la, se desnudaron con rapidez   
Eren corrió al baño a lavarse el rostro y quitarse el maquillaje con rapidez 

Cuando terminó y regreso a la habitación el desconocido estaba masturbandose   
Eren sintió la lujuria recorrerlo ante la vista 

Se acercó y antes de volver a besarse vio un extraño brillo en los afiliados ojos del hombre 

Eso sólo lo hizo excitarse más   
Los besos comenzaron a ser un desorden de labios lenguas y dientes 

Eren sintió su pene dar un brinco cuando sus labios fueron mordidos 

Se separaron de nuevo y Eren se subió a la cama   
Sobre sus manos y rodillas   
Si su cerebro estaba algo derretido por la lujuria pero recordó que necesitaban un condón 

-tienes un condón?   
Le pregunto al desconocido 

El tipo le sonrió y Eren se olvidó hasta de su propio nombre 

-No lo necesitamos créeme 

Si Eren no estuviese tan nublado por el alcohol y la lujuria habría protestado y exigido un preservativo 

Ni siquiera tenían lubricante 

Se olvidó de todas sus preocupaciones cuando sintió la cálida lengua del hombre pasar desde su nuca hasta sus nalgas 

Gimió cuando sintió como sus nalgas eran masajeadas y besadas  
Luego separadas y su ano fue lamido 

Se estremeció con cada lamida y jadeó cuando sintió un dedo entrando en su interior   
Sintió un poco de incomodidad al inicio pero estaba tan excitado 

Tras unos minutos de ser estirado los dedos fueron sustituidos por el pene del hombre

Eren grito porque el tipo llegó hasta el fondo y sin detenerse   
Dolió un poco  
Pero el dolor solo lo hizo excitarse más   
Su propio pene comenzó a derramar pre semen 

Sus caderas iban a quedar con marcas de las manos del hombre que lo estaba embistiendo con rapidez y fuerza hasta que sus testículos chocaban contra su piel 

Gemidos, gruñidos, jadeos y más llenaban el ambiente mientras Eren estaba volviéndose loco con cada movimiento 

No iba a durar mucho 

Luego de algunos minutos grito mientras eyaculaba y se derrumbaba sobre la cama 

Casi al mismo tiempo sintió como el desconocido eyaculaba en su interior 

Agitado y saciado por el orgasmo giró su cabeza para ver al hombre sobre él 

Debía estar alucinando por el alcohol y el orgasmo porque podía jurar que el desconocido tenía cuernos en su cabeza 

Luego de eso cayó en la oscuridad, se había desmayado de la impresión

Cuando despertó   
Estaba solo en la habitación   
Desnudo con semen seco bajo él y en sus muslos   
Su culo ardía 

Se levanto un poco para ver alrededor de la habitación, en la almohada a su lado había una nota 

Volveré a ti pronto dulzura

Ahora me perteneces

  - Levi - 

 

Eren frunció el ceño 

Oh mierda, ahora recordaba haber visto cuernos negros sobre la cabeza del tipo   
¿No había sido una alucinación?.


End file.
